Attack on Titan Episode 25 after the wall - An EreMika FanFic
by MikasaFan
Summary: "I'm glad you came back" The story continues after Mikasa speaks these words to Eren, leaving Eren with a certain look on his face. What's going on through their minds at this exact moment.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer* I do not own this image. All credits go to original owner._

_This part leaves off of the anime where Eren is recovering after his battle with Annie. I've always wanted to write a story about what I wanted to happen after Mikasa tells Eren that she's glad that he came back and he has a certain look on his face that could mean anything. If you couldn't already tell, I ship Eren and Mikasa hard. I know that someone already beat me to their version of this part of the anime, but I wanted to interpret my version. I recommend that you read "I'm glad you came back" written by CaptainKruger as this author's version is really great and it also gave me some insight on what I wanted to write." Enjoy! - MikasaFan_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - After the wall  
**

"I'm glad….. you came back." Mikasa whispered to Eren while holding his hand with her own.

Eren sat up in his bed, the light coming through the window shone on Mikasa's jet black hair as she sat in wooden chair beside Eren. As Eren gazed at Mikasa for some reason, she looked beautiful, almost angelic in this light. Her words rang in his head over and over again.

_'I didn't realize how much Mikasa really cares for me. __All this time, I just thought the she was being overly protective because she felt that she needed to repay a debt of me saving her years ago. Tch, come on, like I'd ever expect her to repay me for something like that. I mean, it was the right thing to do, so it's not like I expected anything back from her.'_

Suddenly, it hit him.

_'Maybe she cares for me more than just family? It would explain why she's been clingier, holding my hand any chance she gets, and her blushing…. I've never saw Mikasa blush until now.'_

All this time while Eren is exploring his thoughts about Mikasa. Mikasa herself is lost in her own thoughts.

_'How do I really feel about Eren?__' I've always said that he's family, and I've always felt this way. Recently, whenever anyone mentions that he's my boyfriend or special friend, I always feel flushed. Does this mean that I care for him more than just a brother? I mean, I've always cared for him, ever since he saved my life all those years ago, but I've known deep down that I've also had this other feeling I couldn't quite place. Do I love him? Does he only think of me as a sister?'_

Eren notices that Mikasa is deep in thought, her eyes fixated on her hands holding his. He can't help but feel that she is also fighting some kind of turmoil deep down inside.

"Mikasa?" whispers Eren as he looks at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Eren, What is it?" as she is snapped out of her own thoughts. She can't help but feel flustered as her eyes meet with his beautiful green eyes.

He looks away, feeling nervous about what he's about to say next. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." replies Mikasa, shifting herself in her chair, letting go of his hand, feeling uneasy about what Eren is going to ask.

"Well, I don't really know how to ask you this, but I'm going to try my best to get it out." he blushes. "Mikasa, how do you feel about me?"

"Feel... about you?" Mikasa murmurs under her breath, she moves her red scarf up to hide her blush. "I really care for you because you are family. The only family I have left, Eren."

"Oh." Eren sighs

"Is that all you feel about me!?" he grumbles as he furrows his brow and crosses his arms.

Mikasa shot back "Well, how am I suppose to feel about you, Eren!? What do you expect me to say!?"

"You can't hide the fact that you've been clingier and that you always turn red around me when someone mentions that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, how do you really feel about me, Mikasa!?" Eren snaps.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

Mikasa finally spoke "Eren, how do YOU feel about me?"

"HEY!" he shouts at her as he crosses his arms and frowns. "That's not fair I asked you FIRST!"

"I suppose you're right." she smiled as she leaned forward placing her hand on her lap.

"Eren…. at first, I only thought of you as family, but I've realized, when I thought I was going to lose you, all those times, that there was something more. I mean, I couldn't place how I really felt about you… not just as family, but something more than that. What I'm really trying to say Eren is…. I love you….. and I want to be with you. I've never planned on coming out to you because I felt that you only cared about me as your sis-"

Before Mikasa could finish her sentence, Eren places his finger over her scarf covered mouth, looks her straight in her eyes and says.

"Mikasa, it's true. All this time, I haven't looked at you as anything else but my sister."

Mikasa slightly gazes downward toward her lap and replies quietly.

"Oh. I see. Well Ere-"

Eren cuts her off again.

"Mikasa, I'm not finished. Like I just said, it's true that all this time I only cared for you as my sister, but I've always repressed a feeling that I've had deep down inside. From the first time I saved you from those monsters, I've felt something for you. I didn't know what that feelings meant at that time. I was confused. All these times, when you saved me, I've been a jerk to you. Those moments, my heart was conflicted with the fact that I still didn't know what my feelings for you meant and most important of all, I should have been the one protecting you, not the other way around. That's why I acted the way I did, I should be a man and protect you, Mikasa. I'm sorry. I realize now that you protect me because you love me."

Eren pulls Mikasa's scarf off her lips and places his hand on her chin and gently lifts her head up until their eyes meet each other.

"Mikasa, after today, I will protect you. It's not because I have to, it's because I want to, it's because I need you to be by my side forever, it's because….. I love you, Mikasa."

Eren turning red as he says those words, something he never thought he would say to Mikasa.

Mikasa's eyes swells up with tears.

"Oh Eren, I've always dreamed that you would say those words to me. Up until now, it has always just been a dream." she reaches for his hand. "Eren, I'm so happy."

Eren looks deep into Mikasa's eyes and gently cups her cheek and smiles "Mikasa...I love you."

Eren leans in and kisses Mikasa, finally showing their true feelings for one another.

* * *

_Well, that's my first fanfic story of Attack on Titan EreMika style. I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any grammatical errors as I haven't written a story before. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Based on reviews and suggestions, I may continue with more chapters from this story. Again, also based on your reviews, I may also write a new story starting from Chapter 50 of the Manga. I would also like to give a special thanks to nuni411 and sentinel07 for the great advice in revision of my story. If it weren't for their insight, I wouldn't have turned out the way it is now.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2. I've been busy with work and have been trying to come up with content to keep you all yearning for more. When work winds down, I'll try to keep adding chapters every 1-2 weeks. Also, I am still working a re-write of chapter 50 and a continuation after, so be on a look out for that. Again, thank you all for everything! Enjoy! - MikasaFan_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikasa gazes at Eren as he rests on his bed, exhausted and content after devouring his meal; she watches his chest rising up and down with each breath he takes. Her face still flushed from their conversation.

She walks to the window to enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze coming in. As she looks out the window, she realizes that it's getting late, as the light from the sun is quickly fading.

_'I better get cleaned up and ready for dinner myself. I should let Eren rest, he won't be going anywhere for a while.'_

Mikasa picks up Eren's meal tray on the table next to his bed and heads toward the door, as she's about to exit, she looks back at him. She watches the smile creep across his sleeping face.

Mikasa smiles at the sight.

_'Eren loves me.' _She thinks to herself as she turns and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

The sun is setting, painting vivid orange hues across the sky. Armin and Jean are walking the stone path back to the mess hall after a long afternoon of questioning by the Military Police.

"Geez, that was rough. I thought that would never end!" grumbles Jean as he stretches his arms up and places his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was going to be that brutal. I guess it can't be helped since our plan practically destroyed half the district." Armin grins and scratches his head.

As Armin and Jean reach the steps of the mess hall, they run into Mikasa who is on her way out.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts, "Did you have dinner yet? Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, hey!" she replies. "I haven't had dinner yet." She places her hand on her stomach as it churns. "I just got back from taking care of Eren and I was dropping off his meal tray. I was planning on going back to the womans barracks to freshen up and then come back for dinner. I'll join you then if you're still here."

"Hey Mikasa, d-d-do you have any p-plans after dinner? Do you want to hang out?" Jean blushes, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I need to return to the infirmary after dinner. Eren is still recovering. He needs me to take care of him after all." She responds, staring blankly back at him.

"What the hell!" Is there something going on with you and Eren!? What does he have that I don't?" he blurts out with jealousy.

"It's not like that…." She pulls up her scarf to cover her blush, looking away to cover up her lie. "He's family." Mikasa knowing full well they are now "more than family."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for snapping. Maybe when you have time, we can hang out." Jean replies, kicking at the ground beneath him.

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbles quietly

"Well, I better get going before it gets too late and we miss dinner. I'll see you both in a bit." She quickly turns and hurries up the path back to the barracks.

As soon Mikasa is out of sight, Jean quickly turns to Armin and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Do you know anything about Eren and Mikasa? Are they a couple? They both seem very close."

"Not that I know." Replies Armin as he shrugs his shoulders.

Armin walks to the steps and sits down, the wood creaking beneath him.

"I do know that she was adopted into Eren's family when we were kids. They never truly acted like brother and sister, being that she's only lived with them for a year before the fall of Wall Maria. She seemed a bit more motherly toward him, always looking after him. I knew Eren before I met Mikasa. She just appeared one day. I don't know where she lived or who her family was prior. I never thought to ask because I wanted to respect her feelings. She always seemed to have this emptiness in her eyes."

Jean walks over to the steps next to Armin and leans over the railing.

"I see." Jean murmurs as he looks down at his feet. "I've noticed that emptiness, but whenever Eren is around that emptiness goes away and she seems happy. Though, I always found it strange that she's always by his side. That's why I asked if they were a couple."

"Well, I can't blame Mikasa for never wanting to leave Eren's side, they only have each other." Armin replies.

Jean looks up at the evening sky, watching the stars slowly fade into view as the last gleam of day light disappears.

"And what's the deal with the red scarf?"

"I actually don't know the story or significance about that either. Armin pauses, staring at the same sky.

"I do know the scarf once belonged to Eren. He had already given it to her before she moved in. What ever happened during that time must've been something significant because I've rarely seen her without it."

Armin crosses his arms and stares at Jean.

"Why the sudden interest in Eren and Mikasa?"

Jean looks back at Armin and grins.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, I'm in love with Mikasa. The reason I ask is that I was hoping they weren't together and that maybe I would have chance with her. Do you think she'd be interested in me?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Armin replies as he stands up.

"I can't see Mikasa being interested in anyone. If you ask me, you have nothing to lose in trying. The worst that will happen is that she rejects you."

Armin stares at Jean straight in the eyes.

I'll tell you this much, Eren wouldn't like it all if you and Mikasa were to date let alone you just asking her out. You think getting with Mikasa would be worth having to deal with Eren?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Although, I think it would be fun rubbing it in his face that I'm dating his precious Mikasa." Jean smirked.

As they make their way into the mess hall, Armin pats Jean on the back.

"Yeah, well if you do, it's your funeral."

* * *

___If you like this chapter, please fav and write a review! Thanks!_


End file.
